1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an imaging device including: an image pickup unit with an image pickup element; and a shutter unit with a blade for adjusting an amount of light reaching the image pickup element (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-64769). In such a shutter unit employed in the imaging device, a drive source for driving the blade is installed. Generally, the drive source is supplied with power from its outside, and then drives the blade.
FIG. 10A is an exploded perspective view of a conventional imaging device. The conventional imaging device includes a shutter unit 1x and an image pickup unit 100x. The shutter unit 1x houses a blade (not illustrated) for adjusting an opening degree of an opening 11x formed on an upper surface of a chassis 2x, and an actuator for driving the blade. The actuator includes a rotor, a stator, and a coil for energizing the stator (all of them are not illustrated).
Additionally, the image pickup unit 100x has an image pickup element (not illustrated) and a control substrate 120X with the image pickup element mounted thereon. An opening 110x for causing incident light to reach the image pickup element is formed on the upper surface of a chassis 102x. The shutter unit 1x is provided with the coil and a flexible printed substrate (hereinafter referred to as FPC) 80x electrically connecting the coil of the actuator and the control substrate 120x. The FPC 80x is electrically connected to the coil within the chassis 2x, and extends outward from the chassis 2x. 
FIG. 10B is a perspective view of the conventional imaging device after the chassis 2x is assembled to the image pickup unit 100x. As illustrated in FIG. 9B, the shutter unit 1x is fixed on the upper portion of the image pickup unit 100x by a double-faced tape or the like, and then a land portion 81x formed on an end portion of the FPC 80x is extended to a bottom side of the control substrate 120x. Next, the land portion 81x and the control substrate 120x are electrically connected by solder or conductive bonding. Therefore, the control substrate 120x and the coil are electrically connected via the FPC 80x. For example, when an IC, which controls the energization of the coil, or the like is mounted the control substrate 120x, the operation of the IC allows the energized state of the coil to be controlled. Accordingly, the blade installed in the shutter unit 1x can be controlled.
However, if the FPC 80x extended from the shutter unit 1x is employed, it is required for the FPC 80x to be routed to an bottom side of the control substrate 120x, in order to ensure an electrical connection of the FPC 80x and the control substrate 120x by means of solders. Therefore, such a soldering work is a factor that degrades the assembling workability. Further, the image pickup unit 100x and the shutter unit 1x have to be fixed with each other at accurate positions. To achieve this, alignment means has to be provided. The provision of the alignment means causes the whole structure to be complicated.